SoulCalibur: Darkness Within
by AngelicKennedy
Summary: Three years ago Siegfried had been consumed in darkness by the souledge and nearly destroyed the woman he loved. Free from darkness and evil, he has set out to find her. Not knowing what may lie ahead in this journey. Darkness is always lurching.


**I DO NOT OWN SOULCALIBUR!**  
***SoulCalibur © of NAMCO**

**OC Characters in "SoulCalibur: Darkness Within" are © of AngelicKennedy**

* * *

**Prologue**

The cold air of twilight dawned on Monique face, glistening her beauty if she were not frightened by what she had witnessed. A dark evil laugh echoed through the walls and into her eardrums. Her ocean blue eyes stared off in horror. The man that stood before her was the man she loved, a man that she adored, but now he was a monster. Siegfried Schtauffen was her childhood friend and she fell in love with him early on. They both shared a love that was too hard to bare. Siegfried would always treat her like a queen and always made sure she was safe. Ever since then Monique felt safe with him until that is, when he began to seek power.

Once he heard about the power of the sword called "Soul Edge" he had vowed that he would be able to control it and its powers. Though she knew it was dangerous, she did not protest because she knew it would be pointless. No matter what, she vowed to him and to herself that she would stick by him. Soon the sword began to change Siegfried and he began to turn into something he was not. Monique did not know what to do.

Every minute of everyday, she felt like she was losing him and she was right.

Killings had began rapidly and his darkness within himself had become uncontrollable. The more Siegfried killed, the more Monique couldn't bare it. No longer could she see the light.

There was only darkness.

Siegfried threw his head back with a sigh of relief in his killings. His love blonde hair was stained with blood and one of his arms was deformed into a grotesque mutation. Long sharp claws for the ends of his finger tips and his shoulder was about the same. Monique's heart beat harder and faster as she watched her love laugh darkly.

Her eyes closed tightly.

"I need more souls to fuel the Soul Edge!" he had chuckled as his demonic arm glowed.

Monique couldn't speak. She stared down in disbelief as he body trembled.

He turned to her with a large grin on his face and reached for her with his demonic arm, "Rise up my princess and come with me to fulfill this dream to become like Gods! With this new power we can overthrow these week humans and be unstoppable!"

She looked up into his eyes, hoping to see the slightest glimmer of hope that he was joking. But it was foolish for her to think in such a way. The very look in his eyes were distant and the eyes of a cold hearted killer. Who was she kidding? The very man that she loved was now a monster.

Those very eyes stared down at her during all the times he had raped her. It was not love to him, it was rape. Cold ruthless sex that left her body and insides feeling that she was stabbed repeatedly. Nothing could have taken away her pain but Siegfried would always come back for more. Not caring if she was willing or not.

"I..." A tear streamed down her cheek. "I can't..."

"Speak up. I can't hear you." he growled.

"I cannot go with you. I will not kill innocent people. I can't..." she choked on the last of her words.

Siegfriend's expression turned from enjoyment to pure anger in a second. "What?"

With a slow pace, Monique arose to her feet and she looked at him. Sorrow and defeat set into her eyes, making her look helpless. "I love you Siegfried but I will not let you do this to yourself. I know you are still the loving, sweet man that I fell in love with. Please, just give up the sword. You have killed so many people with it to gain strength. Where has it gotten you? You have stained your hands in blood and now you are looking for more?"

Siegfriend stepped closer toward her, placed his hand on her shoulder gingerly, and gave her a warm smile. She looked back at him with a weak smile and trembled at his touch. Quickly his facial emotion changed and he stared down at her emotionless.

"There is no turning back."

A intense sharp pain ripped through Monique's stomach and she gasped out in shock. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the demonic hand that impaled her, blood dripping down its ugly skin. Siegfriend only sunk his claws deeper into her stomach and looked down at her blankly.

Then she knew that it was over for her. She was going to die at the hands of the person she loved more than anything. All the times that they had spent together had meant nothing to this man now. This man was no longer Siegfried. He was long gone. A Nightmare had arose inside of him.

Siegfried watched Monique fall limp onto his demonic arm and he smiled with pleasure. His heart began to race with excitement as he felt the blood pore of him. Her eyes stared at him, bulging out in horror. It made his body tremble in pleasure. He leaned over so his lips were close to her ear and whispered. "I will show you the greatest nightmare!"

The very word, nightmare, was what came to him and what fit him now. Yes, that's what he will be known as.

_Nightmare_.

With an aggressive shove, Monique's body stumbled back as she clenched onto the hole in her body and spat out blood. Nightmare took a step backward and clenched onto the handle of the Soul Edge. He knew he had to kill her, it was the only way. He quickly rammed his foot into Monique's chest and she hit the floor with a loud thud. She made a ugly gurgling sound during the impact of the floor and Nightmare grinned.

"Blood! Darkness! Come to me!"

Suddenly something rammed into his chin and sent his body flying before he could strike down on Monique. His body rolled over on the ground and to his feet. He looked up angrily to see Kilik and Xianghua standing afar from him.

"_You_..." Nightmare growled.

Kilik was the one person that Siegfriend... _Nightmare_, hated the most. He was the older brother of Monique and tried to convince her to leave him every chance he got. Maybe that's why she had turned on him. It was that bastard's fault that she not want to live. He had killed her because of her defiance because of her older brother. Nightmare knew that this man had to die as well.

"What have you done to my sister!" Kilik demanded as he held his staff up high.

"Kilik, she has lost a lot of blood..." Xianghua gasped as she knelt down to Monique.

Nightmare only grinned.

"You killed her Kilik. It's your fault she had to die." Nightmare tilted his head and gave him a hateful glare.

"You are the monster here! You struck down the only woman that ever loved you!" Xianghua snapped at Nightmare as she placed her hands on Monique's shoulders.

"I am not a monster. I will crush you both for the puny human being that you are. I am more powerful than I ever could have been when I was a weak human like you!" Nightmare laughed at them. "She was worthless to me. More like dead weight."

Kilik's jaw tightened in anger. "I'm going to kill you..."

"I'd like to see your try!" Nightmare laughed.

Both charged at one another, weapons held high, and determination in their eyes. Kilik's staff rammed against the Soul Edge and set a vibration through both weapons. Trying to regain composer, they both growled angrily. Nightmare shifted his weight to his left leg and positioned the Soul Edge for a upper attack. Kilik managed to flip his body around before the attempted assault could strike him. Lifting his legs up, balancing himself on one foot, Kilik slammed the end of his staff into Nightmare's rib cage. Nightmare rolled back onto the floor and clenched onto his body. With a swift strike, Kilik his Nightmare dead-on in the face; knocking him out cold.

Out of breath, Kilik rushed over to Xianghua and knelt down to his younger sister's body. Xianghua looked at Kilik with sadness in her eyes. That wasn't a good sign but he had to be sure if she was alive or not. He took a one of her bloody hands and held it close to his heart. He did not want to lose her like Xianglian. "Honey, please wake up. I'm here for you. Open your eyes...please..."

Her body remained still as he looked down at her. His eyes began to tear up and his heart raced. Xianglian's lips frowned as Kilik stroked his sister's brown hair. He repeated her name in whispers and that he loved her but it was silent. Kilik hung his head down and cried on his sister's hand. Suddenly there was a loud gasp that came out from Monique's throat, Kilik's heart nearly jumped out his chest. Her eyes shifted to look at him and she let out a gasp. The sound made him cringe.

"Don't close your eyes you hear me? You'll make it through this sis..." He clenched onto her bloody hand and looked back to see Nightmare's body.

He was gone.


End file.
